


My super kinky NSFW Fanart

by velvet_vampiress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_vampiress/pseuds/velvet_vampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arts I'm too bashful to post on tumblr, it shows my kink *giggle*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Very pregnant John

[](http://s1283.photobucket.com/user/velvetvampiress1/media/IMG06028-20140512-2216_zps3a5bca11.jpg.html)

Fanart for a very HOT omegaverse-breeding kink fanfic by Captaincuberbitch and Owlish, The Baker Street Dozen http://archiveofourown.org/works/991717/chapters/1957830  
The scene is taken from John's last months pregnancy (of 13 pups!), he is so deep in to his omega instinct as a biological self defense mechanism for the very heavy pregnancy when he can only lay on the nest bed, cleaned, fed, milked all the time and satisfied by a fuck machine (ahahah) since Sherlock can't keep up with the very pregnant John's appetite. Go read it ! :D


	2. Cavemen Thor and Loki

[](http://s1283.photobucket.com/user/velvetvampiress1/media/cavemanthorki_zpsb3bd4f0c.jpg.html)


	3. The Blonde, the brunette, the gray, and the red haired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is being put on his place in the Alpha-Omega dynamics of The Baker Street Dozen fanfic by CaptainCumberbitch and Owlish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You must remember your place."

[](http://s1283.photobucket.com/user/velvetvampiress1/media/IMG06037-20140516-0133_zps55a0f32a.jpg.html)


End file.
